


The Way to You

by A_Vogelchen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cressiweek 2k18, M/M, Slow Burn, cressiweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Vogelchen/pseuds/A_Vogelchen
Summary: Lionel's way to see Ronaldo changed since the moment that Classico happened.For starters, he didn't know this season was going to be their last season together.~Cressiweek 2k18





	1. Legends

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Lyrics: The Lightning Strike - Snow Patrol. The characters portrayed are real persons and this is nothing but recreative fiction. 
> 
> Feel free to point mistakes, in story and grammatical. As this is non-beted.
> 
> Enjoy.

It's El Clasico day.

 

It's a Clasico day and the first leg of the Supercopa. 

 

It's the morning of a Clasico and everyone is nervous and doing something they should have done before. Leo knows the anxiety that comes with the most expected game in this month if not the year and had known for what is now several years now, the nervousness staying constant despite the years going through, football is amazing like that.

 

He sighs; thinking of himself as old has never been good.

 

He's already in the Nou, had been since the morning and can see some of his teammates are too. It's complicated, each knows the stress they carry but talking about anything but how bad and awful the merengues are is forbidden. 

 

Leo wants to feel confident, they've fought against their mayor rival two times this year already and won each of them. 

 

He knows security is nonexistent in football but he feels like perhaps this time is fine.

 

***

 

Cristiano wakes up by the noises outside his door. He's never being happier about rooms needing digital fingerprints for access like he's now. He's pretty sure his teammates are already awoken and messing with everything, even if it's only seven am.

 

His cell phone rings with a notification and he reaches it from the bed.

 

"Dude, don't go out. Pretty sure Marcelo and Isco are out for blood"

 

He reads Sergio's message again. But the words don't change. He laughs a bit as he stands and grabs his clothes in order to take a shower, arranging everything but not going in.

 

Silently, Cristiano opens his door, a bit too slowly, like to see if there's nothing above it. But nothing happens. He stares at the vacant hallway and listens, waiting for any sound.

 

There's a scream not too far away and Cristiano smiles and closes the door. Good to him for not being this game's victim. He's sure their capi can put up with those two. He used to be like that when Iker was still captain. 

 

Cristiano has never been a man made of Nostalgia, but he engages this time and remembers all the good old times while showering

 

***

 

The teams gather close to the entrance and Leo watches Geri joke with Ramos. He knows they don't hate each other as much as the media makes it look like, but still, he'll never be used to see them like they're in La roja. 

 

He looks at his feet trying to think in the game he has in front of him when a hand lands in his shoulder. He lifts his eyes and sees Ronaldo in his pristine white jacket and his million dollars smile. He smiles back shyly.

 

"Wish you a good game"

 

"Thanks, you too"

 

They go back to their positions the commentator announcing them and the game starts.

 

***

 

Every Clasico is unique in their own way. The rivalry the club's share is memorable and every player gets to experience it at least once. 

 

It's always hard and passionate and violent. The first foul happens in minute one and that's pretty much how the whole game goes. 

 

Gerard makes a mistake —his hand touching the ball when he shouldn't— and that's the beginning of the end. There's nothing but yellow cards for the rest of the first half. Then it ends, nil-nil draw. 

 

The second half is even worse and better at the same time. The duality of football itself.

 

Five minutes in and Piqué scores an own goal. Messi equalizes the game but it's too late. Ronaldo runs with the need to win, wins for himself, win for his teammates, win for Real Madrid and scores a goal.

 

He takes his shirt off and shows it to the cheering public, a cruel vengeance, while screaming.

 

He gets the happiness for about two minutes before been shown a red card.

 

Two-one and Barça it's fighting for blood. But Madrid is Not Stopping when the victory is so close. Marco Ascencio is the one who shoots the Coup de Grace and ends Barcelona's dreams. Three extra minutes are useless and Real Madrid wins.

 

***

 

Leo watches his teammates, his friends, hold up tears and put on a mask of indifference. Like they haven't just lost. He knows it's only for a show but it doesn't make it less sad.

 

He stands and goes to the real players. A handshake here and there; they look happy in the way victory can make people feel drunk. He keeps looking for something until he realizes what's missing.

 

Who's missing.

 

Ronaldo is already in and Leo feels like he needs to see him. He doesn't know why, but it's a necessity. Besides everything they've never really hate each other, saving special handshakes, looks, and smiles for the other. 

 

Leo is walked to the entrance by someone as he keeps thinking. He knows this is not their last Clasico, it's far from the first but it's not the last. He can see Ronaldo later. 

But as he's grateful to whatever God that made Ronaldo go back to the pitch in that exact moment as he stares at him, and lets his thoughts run wild.

 

_"What if this storm ends?"_ Leo thinks _"And I don’t see you. As you are now. Ever again"_

__

__The Portuguese looks at him and holds back a smile. He nods at the Argentinian and walks through the tunnel._ _

__Lionel keeps walking, promising himself he'll do better next time, he'll practice more tomorrow._ _

__They say Legends never die and he's pretty sure he and Ronaldo already achieved that._ _


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Lyrics from Wonderwall - Oasis. The characters portrayed are real persons and this is nothing but recreative fiction. Enjoy.

They're in the airport when it happens. It's nothing but a coincidence that they don't find each other at Russia but do now. 

 

They're hiding from the press. Dressed in normal clothes they recognize the other and join to say goodbye. It's nothing but a minute and then Cristiano withdraws.

 

Leo surprises them both by grabbing Cristiano from his expensive T-shirt. The Portuguese looks at him with disbelief in his eyes and asks the obvious "the hell are you doing?" but Leo is still in shock and doesn't give an answer. Doesn't have an answer.

 

He tries, he really tries to calm himself and think, but can't.

 

_"There are many things that I would like to say to you. But I don’t know how"_

 

He wants Cristiano to stay. He doesn't want to play La Liga without him. His mind stopped working correctly since he saw the announcement in the World Cup, he's angry and mad. How can Ronaldo leave his club? Leave the country that watched how he became a legend? Sooner than later it becomes obvious that's not Ronaldo who wants to go. Real Madrid has never been known for giving warm goodbyes, and this is not an exception.

 

Leo spends his travel home switching between being sad about losing _another time_ and angry at his inability to stop Cristiano Ronaldo from leaving Spain.

 

"Messi? Are you ok?" Ronaldo's voice brings him back to reality. He's in an airport with his declared worst enemy, holding him so he won't go away and leave him.

 

 

God, he's so screwed.

 

 

"No. Yes. I'm sorry. I just... I was—" his voice gives up but Cristiano seems to understand. He slowly takes away his hand, the fabric under it now wrinkled and sweaty. He's sure his face is blushing and he evades Ronaldo's eyes by looking at the floor. "Thanks for saying goodbye"

 

He's surprised once again by a strong pair of arms around his shoulders. Cristiano is hugging him. He stays still. Somewhere in his mind, he thinks about how easily a paparazzo could recognize them. But then the warmth of the other surrounds him and he lets himself forget about the world.

 

He thinks how this is not a goodbye. Perhaps Cristiano's career change is not the end of their relationship, but an opportunity for it to grow.

 

He exhales a breath he didn't notice he was holding back and allows himself to hug Cristiano.


	3. Avoiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's not entirely sure about this.

He doesn't realize he's drowning until's too late.

 

 

He had run from Cris' house when he had told Leo he loved him. It was too soon and too suddenly. What can he say? He's still not sure if he really loves Cristiano or if this whole adventure is the right choice. He's never had an active role in the decisions from his life and it's exhausting.

 

_And I can barely breathe. When you’re here loving me_

 

So he runs away. He panics and grabs his car keys and ignores Cris' screams and sad eyes and run from the house. Runs until he can't see Cris disappointed look anymore.

 

It's night time when he finally stops because in front of him there's nothing but the sea. So he sits and curls in the sand trying to be as small as humanly possible as if he could disappear. Time passes and he can feel the cold of the wind, the warmth of the sand and listen to his heartbeat and the sea.

 

Eventually, he listens to another person come close.

 

His name is being called and he turns and sees Cris silhouette. He's still now ready. Not now, please, he wants to say. Please leave me alone.

 

He stands and runs again. Even if there's nothing but the sea.

 

 

He starts to swim.

 

And then he remembers he hates to.

 

But it's too late for that. He's already too deep. The water surrounds him like a second skin, wrapping him in his powerful force.

 

_No, please no._

 

It's too late as he notices he's drowning. 

 

He feels the water fill his tired lungs. And lets himself be dragged by the warm darkness...

 

***

 

Cristiano gets Leo out of the water and starts to do first aids. He's frantic and desperate. He says "no, please, Leo no" over and over again, like a mantra. He kisses the unconscious man with nothing but the wish of getting the water out of him.

 

It takes time, but in the end, Lionel violently vomits all the water and starts to breathe.

 

Cristiano calls an ambulance with flickering fingers and waits in the darkness. He's holding Lionel's wrist in an attempt to calm his anxious mind as it reminds him he's not entirely alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Lyrics from Fire Meet Gasoline - Sia. The characters portrayed are real persons and this is nothing but recreative fiction. Enjoy.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems won't fade away. But breaks also exist.

Lionel gets out from the hospital in a week. It's mostly because of his friends telling him he should rest more and the doctors agreeing but he's ok in about a day. Or two mostly.

 

Cristiano takes him to the hospital. But after that he only sends texts. (Which is tedious as Geri confiscates his cell phone on the first day) but they manage. At first is Cris apologizing like there's no tomorrow but Leo tells him it's not his fault and they agree to talk about it after Leo gets out. It's a nice agreement, it allows them to talk about something besides their relationship or whatever they have. 

 

Leo gets out and forgets to tell Cristiano because of an upcoming match. Cristiano tries not to forget but Italy is a completely new rhythm and he does.

 

Suddenly a month happens without them noticing. 

 

And then one day Messi is coming home from his morning training and the lights are already on and he can hear a voice he knows very well from the living room.

 

"Hey" 

 

Leo frowns for a second. "Hi"

 

It's a bit awkward, the room is the same room where they've exchanged so many things and yet seeing the other after that is confusing. Leo feels his throat go dry in a second and a lump forms there too and he thinks he can't speak. 

 

Except he does.

 

"What are you doing in here?" He kicks himself mentally when he processes what he just said and tries again in front of Cristiano's astonished stare "I mean, Shouldn't you be training in Italy? I didn't know you were coming. I would have prepared something for you"

 

The Portuguese's eyes soften under his words and he smiles. Leo's shoulders relax to the vision and awkwardness is a little gone.

 

"I thought we didn't fulfill our promise. And that needed to be changed" Cristiano shows him what seemed to be a couple of tickets and his while grows even brighter when Leo silently nods.

 

It's a tryst. A rendezvous only for them.

 

Leo loves it and it's glad Criss came up with the idea.

 

***

 

They end up in an attraction park. It's fitting as Leo discovers Cristiano bought the tickets for a famous clown show that same morning on his way to Spain. Leo had known circuses since he was a child, back in Rosario. But a long time had passed since he had visited once again, the football life not leaving lots of free time and he not feeling comfortable enough in Spain to go exploring without surprisingly being followed by the paparazzi. 

 

(And his own wish to not do so, he remembers, as Geri and even Pep had suggested once going to a famous Circus that had been in town)

 

But now he's laughing at everything and riding the attractions, a challenge set against Cristiano. Who's gonna throw up first?. They get at the Russian mountain —"Leo, did you knew they call it American mountain in Russia?"— the Cups of Tea, another challenge seeing who can do it run faster, and two more before they call it quits as both throw up in the trash can.

 

They almost get late for the show but manage to sit just as the presenter calls the third time and the curtains open. Loud fantasy music resounding in the marquee.

 

The show is amazing, beautiful and magical. The clowns not only tell interesting jokes but the breaks are marked by colorful and skilled acrobatic displays. They get to see a couple persons pass to the front and shyly help the clowns in the act, feeling refreshed to listen the white humor of an unhurtful joke, as the clowns use their "assistants" to make jokes on themselves.

 

It's only in the last break. When everyone gets to approach the clowns and acrobats, that Leo rests his head in Cristiano's shoulder. He's a bit tired after such an interesting day and he lets the music guide his mind into sleep.

 

In his dreams, he remembers an old circus. He's there with his mother and his sister. They're happily cheering an old clown who laughs with an exaggerated gesture and gives a balloon flower to Marisol. They both scream with amusement for it. He's still young and careless. Inadvertibly, he smiles.

 

_"Teenage dreams in a teenage circus..."_

 

"Hey, Leo. Time to go, they're closing now" 

 

He opens his eyes slowly. Wishing not to forget such a good memory. Cristiano looks at him with wonder in his eyes. Leo keeps his smiles.

 

"I was dreaming." He says as they stand and walk to the exit. "Of when I was a child and went to another Circus. I was with my mom and my sister. It was a good dream"

 

Cristiano holds his hand as he nods. "I noticed."

 

They share a comfortable silence as they walk over the place. They're tired and happy. Leo asks for candy and they buy cotton candy before deciding it's time to go. Cristiano looks at him with mischief and declares, "The one who gets there last is a loser!"

 

And before Leo can tell him anything, he runs away. Leo screams "That's unfair!" following him.

 

_"...Running around like a clown on purpose"_

 

In the end, they get there at the same time —Ha! I would have won if you haven't cheated!— but it only matters for a second. As Cristiano kisses him before entering the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Lyrics from We Are Golden - MIKA. The characters portrayed are real persons and this is nothing but recreative fiction. Enjoy.


	5. Colorless without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I have the ending of this, even without two chapters. I decided to upload it, hope you like it.
> 
> AU- You can't see colors until you meet your soulmate.

The problem was this. Lionel's entire world was, has always been black and white.

 

It wasn't entirely sad. He had grown up in a town where every child was like him, had gone to a school where even some teachers were like him and had learned that plenty of people had decided to name every fucking shade of grey so they wouldn't feel so bad about being colorless. It wasn't easy but when had something being easy for him?

So he continued with his normal life. Lots of persons were colorblind and he didn't care about what only seemed to be another of his endless list of failures in life. Like having good genes so he would be tall, being a social person with lots of friends, understanding women enough to have a girlfriend and like women at all.

 

He'd liked to daydream that he'll meet the man of his dreams and he would become part of the very special group of people who could see the world in colors. And so he focused on what he was good at —football, school, running from bullies— and tried to succeed. His father used to tell that football would open him the world and Leo thought that if he traveled enough the possibilities of him finding his soulmate and falling in love with them would increase. Almost be secured.

He trained all the time all the days he could and was unbelievably happy when even after being told he would never grow enough to be normal his father got Barcelona FC to take him in and pay for the very expensive treatment that would make him at least normal.

He almost forgot about having to leave Rosario to a new country where he knew nobody at all.

 

* * *

 

 

The problem was Leo was nineteen and he hadn't found his soulmate yet.

At first, it hasn't bothered him. He was That Small Argentinian and he had even managed to do some friends. He liked to talk to Gerard who had sworn he was going to marry a blonde and talked about being world famous and playing for the national team. But then time has passed again and when they still haven't made it to the first team when Gerard went to Manchester United and Leo felt alone again.

He did what he knew best and played football until his feet couldn't support him anymore. He watched the football news and text Gerard to spend his free time, he liked to think he was busy enough that he wouldn't have time to go out and try to find his soulmate. Like pretty much everyone in the second team already did, apparently.

And then he had got The Call from Gerard and thought maybe not knowing his soulmate wasn't that bad.

***

The day had been overall normal. He had training all the morning and had stayed some more time after everyone left; when he had finally come back to his house --he refused to call it home--, rain had already fallen like a downpour and he was a soup. Leo only felt human again once he'd took a bath and had changed to warmer clothes.

Going out was impossible, so he decided to take a nap and that was what he did. Or tried to, when his cell phone started sounding in what was Gerard's personalized ringtone.

"Hello?" He knew he probably sounded sleepy. Still, didn't care.

"Leo? Oh my god, Leo, I'm SO dead. Please, you need to help me!" Geri's worried voice awoke what was left from him. "I know you and the boys told me I would never be bonded to a blonde but now I am! And I hate it!"

Leo sat in his bed and looked at the clock. "Gerard, it's three in the afternoon."

"Leo, forget napping. This is important!"

"But I don't understand. You just found your soulmate, you can see colors now, no? You should be happy"

The voice in the phone made that sound when Gerard thought he was explaining the easiest thing ever and Leo would just not understand. "But it's a he Leo! A man. And we're footballers. And he's from Sevilla"

He listened what seemed to be Gerard falling in a soft thing. And sighed.

"There's not much you could do, Geri. You can go with him and try to be happy or you can reject the bound and watch the colors fade" The worst option, a big Fuck You to the universe. They knew it was a possibility, but very few decided to rip their other half apart.

"I can't— Leo, I can't decide now."

Lionel frowns. He had known Gerard for a long time, had known how much he longed for his soulmate, and just giving it up didn't seem like him, wasn't him.

"Had you talked with him, Gerard? Does he know?"

The Catalan sighs in the other line and Leo can already feel the disappointment.

"Geri, when did you discovered it? You need to tell him"

"It was in a game. They were celebrating and we went to discuss something. There were plenty of us and I just. I just touched his back and everything changed..."

Leo had read about it. How everything got color. Stupid colors full of magic and niceness. Impossible to describe.

"His name is Sergio. His eyes are brown, Leo. He's a blonde too."

Like Gerard always said he wanted to.

"Are you gonna marry him?"

The phone ringed, and Leo is left in silence.

 

* * *

 

 

Lionel's problem was that he had a match in one hour and no way to get to the stadium.

It wasn't his fault, really. It had started when he told Gerard to wake him and trusted the Catalan to do so. And then somehow nobody had noticed his absence —despite he being part of the main team— therefore no one woke him making him miss the bus and now he was alone in a hotel in Madrid, in Madrid from all places, and needed to get to the Santiago Bernabéu in one piece.

He sighed and walked down to the main hall.

He had woke eventually, of course. Took a bath and gathered his stuff. Went to breakfast and then he had noticed. Calling Gerard wasn't useful and when Pep had noticed he had been the one to apologize. "Get your way here, Leo. Madrid's not that bad" he had been told.

He didn't think Madrid to be bad. He just wished he didn't have to discover it this way.

***

When he had finally got to the stadium —forty minutes after and just in time to warm up— soulmates were the last thing on his mind. So imagine his surprise when Gerard —oblious Gerard, sorry Gerard— came running and almost breathless started to talk to him.

"He's here! He's fucking here! He's a Madrid player, Leo!"

"Who's here? Do we have to do this now?"

"Sergio's here, my soulmate."

Oh. That person.

 

Sergio had become a forbidden topic between them once Piqué had returned to Barça. Gerard had tried to forget him, wishing his career didn't succeed so he could be with him. But it seemed like life was a heartless bitch and now Sergio was in Real Madrid of all teams.

"Geri, you need to tell him. He deserves to know"

 

"I know, but— but what if he rejects me?"

Leo paused his pacing to look at his eyes. "Gerard Piqué, do you understand that he most certainly thinks you already rejected him, don't you?"

The Catalan looked at him in disbelief. Leo suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and slap his friend. Then he resumed his training as Gerard's mind practically bummed in front of him. Once Geri started to talk again he resumed their chat.

"But why?"

Leo wanted to cry. "Because you touch him, allowed him to see colors and then left. You didn't even tell him you were his soulmate!" Pep called them then. And Leo decided he has had enough of soulmates and fucking colors and sadness for himself. "I'm done, Geri. You're the one who needs to work your problems, not me" And after hugging him he went to the line and waited.

Gerard followed shortly and then they went out.

 

* * *

 

Cristiano's problem was that he had never wished for a soulmate. And yet that didn't make the boy in front of him disappear. As nor did the sudden explosion of colors, for that matter.

 

He now understood Sergio's excitement for finally meeting his other half. Everything was the same and totally new at the same time, the grass seemed prettier, the kits were totally different —even if his was still white— and the small boy in front of him, the Barça's famous Lionel Messi, was the most beautiful sight he had even contemplated.

And then, when the boy's face had lighted up with astonishment everything went black again.

 

Leo woke up with surprise in his face.

"I dream everything was grey until I met you" Cris startled him as he reached to hold Leo's hand. "Everything was sad and I thought that was normal but then I met you and the world changed"

Lionel turned to see Cris face.

"I thought I didn't need to know colors to be the best. But then you came and everything was new and beautiful. You were so damn beautiful, still are."

"Cris, it's ok." He leans further and holds Cristiano in his arms, "I had the same dream"

The stay that way for a while. Just existing next to each other. Resting.

"Leo, I love you," Cris says.

And he wants to dwell in that words. He wants for that moment to never end and he wants—

"I know. I love you too"

He wants to stay here until morning gives up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > "Cris, in your dream. What did Sergio though of his soulmate?"
>> 
>> "Why do you ask?"
>> 
>> "Curiosity"
>> 
>> "Mm, I remember he was always sad about it." The Portuguese starts, hand in his chin, thinking. "At first I thought it was Iker's fault but then he married Sara and Sergio stayed the same." Cristiano looks him and Leo feels so close to spilling the truth. "I honestly don't know. I don't think even Sergio knew his soulmate even when he said he could see colors"
>> 
>> Leo sighs wishing to hit dream-Gerard for it 
> 
> That's all folks! I didn't do all of them, * sobs* but at least there's something. I liked a lot this year Cressiweek so I hope to be able to do it next year! See you then!
> 
> find me in Tumblr like a-vogelchen :)


End file.
